


Капкан для волка

by ForeverNemi



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэйви попадает Джеймсу в руки, и тот не упускает случая сделать его своим, пусть и ненадолго.</p><p>Этот фик написан во имя и во благо papa-demon, потому что она так чудесно любуется на Американских волков и Шторма, и невозможно устоять</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капкан для волка

Джеймс не мог заставить себя открыть глаза. Ему казалось, что едва он поддастся этому желанию, как наваждение исчезнет, и все то, что он, будто слепой, ощупывал, гладил и мял, пропадет следом. Джеймс уткнулся лбом между лопаток своей добычи, положил руки ему на бедра и глубоко вдохнул, впитывая запахи: страха, пота, безумия и легкую дымку туалетной воды. Он провел носом выше, через выступ позвонка, в затылочную впадину, покрытую короткими чуть влажными волосами, потерся о макушку своей добычи и выдохнул.  
Счастье от поимки, радость от законченной охоты, жажда обладания – все было сейчас в его дыхании. Джеймс прижался грудью к спине своей добычи, провел ладонями вниз: по плечам, мускулистым рукам, гладким, чуть мягким бокам и ниже, до крупных упругих ягодиц, скрытых пока еще за скользкой тканью борцовских штанов.  
Время сейчас замерло для Джеймса. Он готов был вечность провести вот так: кожа к коже со своей Синеглазкой, мягкой и податливой, пока позволяли путы. Джеймс снова вслепую запустил руку в короткие прядки жертвы и прижал его затылок к своему плечу.  
— Ты мог бы бегать от меня еще долго, ведь правда?  
Добыча промычала что-то непонятное, но Джеймс будто слышал его всей душой.  
— Сопротивляйся и беги — вот ваша тактика, Синеглазка. Вы не встречаете беду лицом, вы лишь сбегаете. Так ведет себя добыча, а не волки.  
Джеймс прикусил кончик оттопыренного уха, положил правую ладонь на грудь жертвы и сжал между пальцев сосок. Он больше почувствовал, чем услышал тихий-тихий стон. Добыча, какой бы сноровистой ни была, сдавалась под гнетом обстоятельств.  
И ласковых пальцев Джеймса, который сжимал его член через штаны и плотные трусы. Дэйви наверняка было сложно — ткань сдавливала член, крепнущий все сильнее, пока Шторм гладил его и заводил. Спина у него взмокла, Джеймс вдыхал запах возбуждения и все не покидающего страха и шептал:  
— Ты хочешь сбежать, маленький глупый волк, трусливый волк. Но тебе некуда скрыться, и никто за тебя не заступится. Ты один против меня и моей армии, но в одном можешь быть уверен – ты только моя добыча.  
Синеглазка еще раз попытался что-то сказать, но кляп во рту — надежное средство против любой болтовни. Джеймс поднял руку от его груди и все еще наощупь потрогал лицо. Его добыча плакала, и не было ничего слаще, чем эти слезы. Джеймс открыл глаза, резко отошел и осмотрел связанного Дэйва. Его руки были плотно перехвачены на запястьях, крепкая петля связывала ноги. Они были сцеплены еще одной веревкой, протянутой от рук к ногам, и от каждого движения, когда Дэйв пытался освободиться, затягивалась крепче.  
— Никто тебя не спасет, — сказал Джеймс, вставая перед ним. Он был больше и крепче, могучее, как ему нравилось думать. Дэйви при своей массе и мускулах казался малышом по сравнению с ним. Это заводило Шторма: он был сильнее и опаснее, и мог доминировать над своей добычей как никогда на ринге. — Твой драгоценный Эдди не придет.  
Дэйв всхлипнул, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Этот звук был истинным наслаждением для слуха Джеймса.  
Он взял любимый нож, острый и тонкий, и поддел пояс штанов Дэйва. Быстрый рывок — и они расползлись на волокна. Джеймс плашмя прижал нож к поджавшемуся от страха животу своей долгожданной Синеглазки, а тот, закрыв глаза, откинул назад голову и завыл, все более походя на попавшего в капкан волка. Ему было страшно, и Джеймс упивался его страхом, давил ножом на мягкую кожу, изредка колол острием. Его добыча выла, как попавший в капкан волчонок, лицо было мокрым от слез и холодного пота, и от вынужденного возбуждения, которое Джеймс смог добиться от него, не осталось следа.  
Но Джеймс не унывал, он знал, что сможет снова довести своего волчонка до пика. Он отложил нож и довольно хмыкнул, услышав вздох облегчения. Джеймс встал на колени перед ним, погладил крепкие бедра, плотные, мускулистые, покрытые мягкими волосами, провел кончиками пальцем по задней части ног, пощекотал под коленями, и радостно оскалился, увидев, как у Дэйви подкосились ноги. Джеймс не опоздал, успел подхватить его за узел, державший веревку между запястий, и от этого Дэйви снова задрожал и выгнулся. Но уже не возбуждение, а боль одолели его.  
Джеймс, стоя позади, медленно поднимал его связанные руки. Веревки натягивались, Дэйви сгибался, пытаясь ослабить натяжение, и рыдал от боли. Джеймс остановился и переместился сбоку от него. Теперь он мог удерживать его руки и одновременно мять и гладить мягкий член под тканью трусов. Он не ласкал, не возбуждал, а сжимал мошонку, запуская в нее ногти, грубо тер член ладонью, с силой нажимая. Дэйви выл, стонал, рыдал от боли и страха, а Джеймс, влюбленно смотря на него, продолжал шептать:  
— Ты будешь мягким и слабым для меня, волчонок. Будешь просить пощады, будешь жаловаться небесам и призывать на мою голову все кары земные, но никто тебя не услышит. И никто тебе не поможет. Ты слаб и жалок, и ты одинок, и никому не нужен, кроме меня. Ибо я, мой глупый волк, я — твой господь сегодня, твой брат, твоя армия, твое оружие. И я же — твоя боль и гибель, твое поражение и твой повелитель, и ты будешь молить меня о пощаде и снисхождении, и счастье, и удовольствии, потому что только я могу их тебе даровать.  
Джеймс снова вздернул руки Дэйви, тот выгнулся назад, мускулы его напряглись и вздулись в отчаянной попытке ослабить путы и боль. Но Джеймс следил за ним, как коршун за добычей, и не позволил этого. Чуть подождав, пока Дэйви не закатит от боли глаза, он все же отпустил его. Продолжая держать за веревки сзади, он снова положил ладонь на пах Дэйви, но теперь не причинял ему боли. Наоборот, стянув трусы на бедра, Джеймс ласково и нежно касался его члена, гладил, щекотал, мягко сжимал мошонку. Он прижался грудью к руке Дэйви, чтобы быть еще ближе к нему, шумно дышал, глядя сверху вниз на то, как крепнет член в его руке, слушая, как нежно стонет его славная, но очень строптивая Синеглазка.  
Его добыча, его награда, его боль и слабость — невысокий коренастый паренек с прозрачно-синими глазами, слишком увлекшийся тренажерами и превративший свое тело в сплошной узел мускулов. Джеймс изредка думал, каким бы Дэйви остался, если не увлекся бы бодибилдингом, но не мог представить. Да и не нужен бы он был ему таким. Нет, вовсе нет. Дэйви его мечты: плотный и крепкий, с призывно приоткрытым ртом, с наивно распахнутыми глазами и мокрыми ресницами, с бугрящейся от мышц спиной и накачанными руками, с плотной, крепко торчавшей задницей и кажущимися толстыми ногами.  
Для Джеймса не было на свете никого желаннее, и все, что он видел, лишь усиливало его влечение.  
Его болезненное, бесовское мучение по имени Дэйви Ричардс, его Синеглазка, его добыча, его маленький напуганный волк, попавший в западню.  
Джеймс зарычал, зная, что Дэйви не просто услышит его, а почувствует всем телом. Так и вышло. Он вздрогнул, отшатнулся, едва не упав, и если бы Шторм не удержал, то он рухнул бы к его ногам. Это было бы волшебно, и Джеймс хотел бы увидеть свою добычу на коленях между его ног, с открытым ртом, пухлыми красными губами, с торчащими мокрыми ресницами, от которых его взгляд становился невинно-детским — и с каплями спермы на приподнятом к повелителю лице, с полным ртом его семени, стекавшим из уголков губ, с обожанием и восхищением в глазах.  
Джеймс зарычал снова, но уже не красуясь. Он отчаянно жаждал свою добычу, он хотел подчинить ее себе, трахать, разрывать его собой — и требовать ответной любви и поклонения. Но еще он знал, что сможет получить только ненависть и сладкое тело Дэйви. И этот риск стол того, чтоб взять хоть что-то там, где не было ничего.  
Джеймс стянул с Дэйва трусы до щиколоток, там, где веревка опутывала ноги, не давая двигаться, толкнул в спину, заставив упасть на колени и, держа за узел на руках, вынудил лечь грудью и щекой на пол. Теперь Дэйви целиком принадлежал ему: связанный и раскрытый, безопасный, подчиненный, униженный и напуганный, и все еще возбужденный, пусть больше от страха. Джеймс гладил кончиком пальца между его ягодиц, надавливая на дырку, щекоча морщинки кожи у входа, а Дэйви дрожал и зажимался, и пытался не дергаться, чтобы не стянуть узлы еще крепче. Веревка врезалась в его ягодицу и мешала Джеймсу, поэтому он поднял валявшийся недалеко нож и срезал ее. Дэйви сразу стало чуть легче, он немного расслабился, из его рта донесся стон, но уже не болезненный, а почти довольный. Джеймс смотрел, как Дэйви пытается шевелить пальцами связанных рук, разминая их, разгоняя кровь, и усмехался.  
Его волчонок, такой свободолюбивый и непокорный, сейчас радовался малой милости, дарованной хозяином. Зря он так долго сопротивлялся, ведь он весь будто соткан был из поклонения и желания подчиняться, и никто, кроме Джеймса не дал бы ему этого в полной мере.  
Джеймс сплюнул на его копчик, растер слюну по расселине, ткнул пальцем во все еще сжатый проход. Дэйви не поддавался, зажимался хуже монашки под пастырем, но Джеймс знал, что сломит и эту преграду. Он плюнул еще раз, точно попав в дырку, и теперь палец вошел глубже, до костяшки, а Дэйви, казалось, немного расслабился.  
Джеймс трогал его изнутри, надавливал на мягкие поддающиеся стенки, дотянулся до простаты и нажал на нее, зная, что сейчас это причинит лишь боль — Дэйви был почти не возбужден к началу основного действа. Джеймс, хоть и хотел наказать его, не желал того же себе, а слезы, страх и смирение его Синеглазки смогли бы растопить любое ледяное сердце. Поэтому он поднялся и дошел до стола, где стоял неполный шестерик пива. Открыв одну бутылку, он от души отхлебнул из нее, а потом вернулся к Дэйви.  
— Ну-ка, волчонок, выпей, — приказал он, стягивая кляп и поднося бутылку к его губам. Тот жадно приник к горлышку, неловко зачмокал, пытаясь отпить, а у Джеймса подвело в животе от острой вспышки возбуждения. Эти губы, сейчас подсохшие, покрытые коркой, но все еще пухлые и манящие, понемногу оживали, окрашивались красным – ровно таким красным, какой бывает после минета. Джеймс не выдержал, наклонился к нему и поцеловал, делясь вкусом своего желания и пива. Дэйви сжимал губы, пытался отвернуться, но Джеймс держал его за волосы так крепко, что невозможно было шевелиться. Джеймс раскрывал языком его губы, облизывал их, толкался между, и наконец Синеглазка сдалась. Он не отвечал, но принимал – а большего восторженному Джеймсу было не нужно. Насилуя, врываясь и подчиняя себе рот Дэйви, он ликовал. Еще немного, и он устроил бы ему настоящую брачную ночь, наполненную криками, стонами, обожанием и бесконечными оргазмами, но осекся. Сегодня его цель была другой. О романтике Джеймс будет думать потом, когда окончательно станет хозяином своего славного волчонка.  
Оставив Дэйва лежать, Джеймс обошел его и снова встал возле его ног. Он прислонил горлышко бутылки к его заднице и вылил пиво тонкой струйкой между ягодиц. Дэйви вздрогнул, но замер, когда Джеймс удержал его за бедра, а после, наклонившись, слизнул терпкие капли. Вылизав все, он повторил, и теперь пиво текло по заднице Дэйви, а Джеймс пил его, собирая языком, жадно глотая, наслаждаясь вкусом и тем, как расслабился от его действий волчонок, от того, как он раскрывался, позволяя так интимно касаться себя. Даже не нужно было проверять – добыча снова была возбуждена, член Дэйви креп с каждой секундой, пока Джеймс вылизывал его задницу.  
Отбросив пустую бутылку, он развязал веревку, и теперь ноги Дэйви были свободны, но он не смог бы вырваться из хватки, сам подставляясь под откровенные ласки, под мощные руки, с таким наслаждением ощупывавшие, гладившие его. Дэйви сам раздвинул ноги, оперся о пол грудью и замер, приглашая, ожидая, пока Джеймс его возьмет. Он не стал томить их обоих, взял припасенную заранее смазку и вылил ее так же щедро, как пиво до этого, между ягодиц Дэйви. Тот принимал его, теперь уже жадно и нетерпеливо, крутил задницей, подставляя ее под пальцы, смазывавшие его изнутри. Джеймс выдавил немного лубриканта на член, а потом, крепко держа Дэйви за бедра, вставил.  
Синеглазка оказалась сноровистой, непокорной, пусть Дэйви и показывал всем телом, что готов и даже сам хочет. Он дергался, пытаясь сбросить мучителя с себя, но от этого член входил в его зад все глубже. Наконец, Джеймсу это надоело. Он отвесил по круглому заду пару шлепков, вцепился в бедра до боли и насадил Дэйви на себя до конца, до вмявшихся в задницу яиц.  
Джеймс трахал его жадно и быстро, выходил почти полностью, оставляя внутри головку, распирал тугой зад членом и разрабатывал его до тех пор, пока Дэйви не стал принимать его с готовностью и неменьшим ответным желанием. Джеймс ликовал, трахая свою несносную, ретивую добычу, свой трофей в этой затяжной войне. Он не сдерживался, зная, что Дэйви это не нужно, что он, наоборот, хочет получить максимум из того, что Джеймс предложит.  
Джеймс рычал, разрывал ногтями покрытую мурашками кожу, натягивал Дэйви на себя до тех пор, пока острое, почти болезненное удовольствие не подчинило его тело. А после, рухнув на Дэйви, крепко схватил его за член, утягивая в оргазм за собой парой рывков кулаком по члену. На лице Дэйви ярко блестели слезы, спина была покрыта потом, а задница — раскрытая, с покрасневшими и припухшими краями, была заполнена спермой Джеймса, которая редкими каплями вытекала из растраханной дырки.  
Это было как клеймо, как печать на договоре о продаже души и тела, и Джеймсу больше не нужно было сомневаться, что волчонок теперь по-настоящему принадлежит ему. Он поднялся, стянул растрепавшиеся волосы обратно в тугой хвост, открыл еще бутылку пива и осушил ее в два глотка. Только после этого он подошел к поверженному, оттраханному и ослабшему Дэйви, все еще валявшемуся на полу дрожащим сгустком страха, ненависти и удовольствия, и помог ему встать. Он развязал последнюю веревку, растер онемевшие руки, поцеловал Дэйви в мокрый висок и прошептал на ухо:  
— Вот видишь, от чего ты отказывался. Разве не проще было сразу подчиниться мне?  
— Не проще, — хрипло прошептал в ответ Дэйви. — Нет, не проще.  
Джеймс заглянул ему в глаза и замер, похолодев. Он, быть может, и смог получить своего волка на несколько долгих минут, быть может, даже смог подчинить его тело, но душой Дэйви все еще был далек от него, ненавидел и презирал, и ничто уже не смогло бы его переубедить.  
— Я тебя убью, — пообещал Дэйв, прямо и безбоязненно глядя Джеймсу в глаза.  
— Но это будет потом, — рассмеялся Шторм. — А пока ты все равно мой.  
И это было правдой. Пусть потом Дэйви отомстит ему, покарает его за эту ночь, но на следующие несколько часов он останется принадлежащим ему. Они оба знали это и оба приняли правила этой жестокой игры.  
А с остальным Джеймс разберется позже.  
Он прижал Дэйви к себе и прикоснулся губами к его губам, чувствуя на них вкус пива и крови, и непокорность, которую было не выбить никакими ударами и не выжечь никакой жаркой лаской.


End file.
